1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to printers and has particular reference to a printer for printing data on a form or slip and also for printing the same or related data on a journal tape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many business applications, duplicate or related records are made of transactions and the like. For example, in banking applications, a record form or slip is printed indicating the amount of a customer's deposit or withdrawal, etc. This is given to the customer and a record of the transaction is retained by the bank for processing and record keeping.
Although duplicate record forms may be made in one printing operation using an impact printer which prints against an inserted form that is superimposed over a journal tape with an interleaved carbon tape or with the facing surfaces of the paper chemically treated to transfer an imprint, such impact printers are noisy and, since the printing imprint must be made through the form, the quality of printing on the journal is necessarily degraded. Further, in many applications it is desirable not to print on the journal tape all of the data printed on the form. Also in many cases, it is desirable to print different but related data on the journal. This is not possible where the journal receives a carbon impression of the data printed on the form.
In the copending application of Milton V. Scozzafava and John G. Clary, SN 390,636, filed Aug. 7, 1989 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,620, an ink jet printer is disclosed and claimed which sequentially prints the same or related data pertaining to a transaction on separate forms or slips, one, for example, to be furnished to the customer and one to be retained by the bank for processing or record keeping. Such printer has several advantages in that it is noiseless, fast and inexpensive to manufacture. However, such printer is restricted to the use of duplicate forms or slips on which the data is printed, one to be given to the customer and the other to be retained by the bank. Thus, forms kept by the bank must be handled separately and the data recorded thereon must be later consolidated or transferred to a journal or the like.